Naruto The Lost Soul
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto comes home after being in jail for three long years but once he comes back. he finds out one of his teammate is missing shinobi and other is died. How will he live knowing that his love is died but how will he take care of their angel without her,
1. Chapter 1

I hope everyone likes this; I had to made it because I had writer block on my other story.

As for my other stories the fallen one will be update soon and same with my v+p story.

I hope everyone likes this story and doesn't hate it.

* * *

Naruto is walking into Konoha to find his brother which Naruto had been in a jail cell for the last three years by Iwa. Naruto's a sixteen year old with blonde hair he also has two katanas on his back. He's wearing a black anbu pan but he's not wearing a shirt which made girls his age drool and older women to look at him. He starts walking to the Hokage but he hears someone yelling when he gets to where the yelling is. Naruto then notices a woman with long black hair is being forced onto a wall by three men which he looks at the man.

"You should really let her go and I mean right now." Naruto said to them as the three men look at him. The one thing Naruto hates the most is the world is people that rape women. To Naruto people that rape women have no right to live because in his eyes they lose the right to live in this world when they do that.

"You should get lost baka or else we may have to just kill you for being a baka." The man just laugh at him then looks back to Naruto which Naruto draws his two katanas and looks at them with a cold stare. They were going to regret what they are doing and Naruto was going to make sure that they do.

"That's it! We just kill him first for thinking he can get in our way of having fun with this little bitch who being saying no to us every day." The man yelled as the three of them ran at him. The woman looked at the three men running after the teenage boy who is trying to save her. She didn't want to see him die because he wanted to help her.

Naruto had his two blades in his hands ready to kill the three men. Two black feather wings come out of Naruto back which now Naruto looks like a fallen angel. The said men stop running at him because they were shocked to see wings coming out of someone back. They start to think the angel of death was in front of them because Naruto just smirks at them. Because right now he was the angel of death which was why he wasn't going to let them live no matter what.

Naruto runs at the three men easily killing each one down with his blades but he was glad that he got rid of these low lives. Naruto then looks at the woman and starts to walk over to her which he then knees down so there face to face. "How are you doing miss" She hears him ask which she tries to give him smile showing that she was better now that he had saved her from being raped by the three men.

"I'm good now that you saved me." But she was cut off when she sees two people jumping down next to one. One had purple hair and amber eyes because she knows that was her closest friend Anko. The one next to her was the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze Naruto was glad he had found his half brother so fast.

When Minato sees who it is he becomes shock because he had never though he was going see his brother alive again. "Naauurrttto!!!!" Minato said with shocked and happiness in his tone of voice.

"Hello big brother, long time no see." Minato smiled when he heard say that but both women were shocked. Standing next to them was the brother to their Hokage which they had no idea he had a brother.

"I thought! I thought you were KIA! Where the hell have you been for the last three years?" Minato yelled but not with anger but worried tone of voice. Both women now where pale because someone that was marked KIA was staying right next to them. They didn't know to be glad that one of their shinobis teammates was really still alive or scared that he has become a missing shinobi.

"O that one is really easy to tell you. I've been trapped in a jail cell in Iwa they thought that they could torture me but you know that my bloodline. Not only does it give me wings but a fast healing that heals all wounds so they couldn't hurt me. They try stabbing me and giving me poison, but in the end they never got a word out of me." When Minato hears what happened he become sad because he was the one that send Naruto on the rank s mission. He was the one that got his little brother trapped in a jail being tortured for three long years.

"I'm sorry I made you go on that rank s mission." When Naruto hears him say sorry he get's pissed. "Why are you saying sorry, I'm an anbu that is my job to go on missions that I'll die on, you have none thing to say sorry for." Anko and Kurenai couldn't believe what this person has been through. But there was one thing crossed Anko mind was how in fucking hell did Naruto get out of the jail cell that he was in for three years.

"If you don't mind me asking but how did you get out of the jail cell?" Naruto smiled at her which she was wondering why he was smiling. "I got free because the fool came to close to me and I used my legs to break his neck. Before I let his body fall to the ground I use my feet to get the keys, then I use my feet to throw the keys up to my mouth. I move the keys to my hand with my mouth and got free." Anko was shocked and Kurenai was wondering if his mind was alright. He may act alright but that doesn't mind that his mind was working like it should.

"How is your mind because going through all that may have caused you to have some problems with your mind?" Naruto looked at the woman that he saved and wonder about how his mind as well. He had never thought about how his mind was because he never wonders about his mind because well he was Naruto.

"I really don't know how it is; I guess I'm ok and going go back to work soon." He never get chance to talk anymore because his big brother started to yell. "You're not going back to anbu! That's because you're going be a genin, I'm not going to let you go in any more high rank missions. Only when I think you're ready for them."

Naruto was now pissed now how in the world could his own half brother do this to him. To not allow him to be an anbu again and he has to leave his teammates. His teammates were the reason why he came back to the village. They were like his family and one of them was his family which he wasn't going let his half brother stop him from being on his team.

"What about my team then!" Minato face becomes sad because he has to be the one that tells his little brother about his teammates. It was something that even he didn't want to tell his brother because it was going to cause him to feel tons of pain.

"Kakashi is now taking genin team and Itachi has become a missing shinobi after killing his clan." Minato was cut off by Naruto which couldn't believe what was going on. "What about, what about her?" He stopped as he puts his hands on his necklace that was a wolf howling. "She's died." When Naruto heard that everything stopped. It was like time has just stopped and his blood had ran cold because of what he had just been told.

He couldn't believe what was going on. First Itachi had become a missing shinobi after killing his own clan. Now he finds out that the woman he loves is gone. Gone forever and what is he going do now. He keeps holding onto the necklace as tears come down his eyes. H just couldn't believe this was happening but he has to know how she died. No matter what he has to know how she died so he can make the person that did it pay with his life.

"How did she die?" Minato looked at him then shakes his head trying to tell him he doesn't want to know. "HOW TELL ME NOW?!" Naruto yells at him which Minato knows that he going to have to tell him. Anko and Kurenai had a feeling how she was killed, if the both of them are right Naruto is going be pissed off.

"She was raped and killed." Once Minato said that both Anko and Kurenai looked down but back up because of all the chakra that was coming around Naruto. Both of them couldn't believe this because it was too much that was coming around him. It was like feeling a rank s shinobi going all out. Naruto was beyond pissed no beyond rage Naruto was so mad that he's seeing red and he wanted to know one thing. Who did it and where is he so he can personally rip the asshole heart out of his body.

"Who did it?" Naruto now was looking at his brother whom Minato could see the hate in his eyes and was hoping that he can calm him down. "The person that killed her has been killed by Kakashi." When he hears that the monster that took her away was killed he slowly calms down. But inside the pain is just starting a pain that he can't heal with his powers. No this was a pain that no one could heal and the pains just grow as he thinks of her more.

"I need a headband so I can drink sake at the bar." Minato took his off and throws it to Naruto who catches it and ties it around his arm. He starts to walk to the closet bar he can find so he can just get drunk and forget everything.

"Can you two please fallow him and try to keep him from dying of drinking himself to death?" Minato had asked the two women which then nodded they head to him and start walking after him.

Kurenai couldn't believe that someone could still be walking after all he has been through. He finally gets back to his village to find out that his teammate is a missing shinobi now and that the person he loved was raped and killed. How come someone keep on wanting to live after all that. That's when it hit her like a brick wall and that's was because he's going to drink the reason was that he's no longer alive inside. He had lost the thing that keeps him moving on with his life and now that she was died. He didn't have anything left to hold on to as he slowly fades into sadness and pain.

Anko was having the same thoughts about Naruto. She had to say that she had a fucking hell of a life but that was become everyone called her names and didn't like her because of her sensei. But she never had to feel what Naruto had gone though because she never had lost someone that she loved and she never had been in cell for three years being tortured.

Naruto sits down inside the bar and orders a bottle of sake which he knows sometimes it's a good thing to drink sake. He realizes the times when everyone come inside the normal bar after a hard mission. They would drink and laughs as Naruto would hold his love close to his him the rest of the night.

He then sees Kakashi walk into the bar and calls him over to him. He didn't think that he would run into Kakashi so soon but when he looks around the place. He realizes that this was the old meeting ground for his team which he just smiles to himself because he wishes he could go back to the old days. The time where she was alive and itachi wasn't a missing shinobi one thing he really wishes is that he could still be with his teammate but he knows the old days are gone and dead.

When Kakashi walked into the bar he would never guess he was going to see Naruto again. But when he does see Naruto and sake he put two and two together which he just looks down. He most of been told that she was died but he was truly hoping that his friend can get over her death before it takes him to his own death. He knows how much he loved her but it was a life of a shinobi and he knows that friends and love ones will die sometimes when they are shinobis.

"Kakashi I was told you kill the person that killed her, thank you for doing that." Kakashi sat down next to him and nodded his head to him. "It looks like my brother going make me a genin again which I don't want to be, also for the two women that's fallowing me if you going fallow me then sit down next to us." Kakashi was shocked that Minato was going make him a genin again but he also thinks that it was a good idea for him because of how things are going right now. Also two women were shocked that he could find them so easy which even Kurenai genjutsu didn't hide them from him.

Kurenai and Anko sit down next to them which they see Naruto starts to drink his sake. Kakashi knows that he has to tell Naruto about her before he starts drinking and ruins everything he has life in this world. Because the being that he and his love had put in this world was still alive and he wasn't going to let Naruto lose her as well to him drinking.

"Don't drink, she needs you which she needs you more than even because her kaa is gone." Kakashi said and Naruto looked at him with a face that you could tell he was shocked. He had no idea that she was still alive because his half brother didn't' tell him anything about her being alive.

"She is? She's still alive?" Naruto asked shocked and little scared because he doesn't know how to help her. Because how can he help her when he couldn't even how her kaa when he she needed him the most. How in the world could he come become a good tou to her when he doesn't even know how to be a good person right now?

"Yes, yours and Yuna daughter is still alive right now and right now she needs you. She's two years old which you need to go meet her now before it's too late and she doesn't know you." When Naruto heard that he smiles and moves his sake away he knows that he isn't going to go near sake anymore. At least he knows that a good tou shouldn't drink sake when he's going to rise a little kid that was something he wishes his mother would of stop doing. But how could you tell Tsunade to stop drinking? That was like asking for the end of the world to happen because she was too crazy about drinking and playing cards.

"Can you come with me to visit her?" he asked his old teammate which he nodded his head. He knows that Naruto shouldn't' be alone right now and he was his teammate no matter how many years have passed. He was the one that helped him get over Obito death and for that he will always be thankful for.

"Can we come to?" Kurenai asked which Naruto was wondering why they would want to come with him and Kakashi to see his daughter. But he nods his head yes to them because he may need shields when Tsume tries to kill him.

"You look like your about go to your death." Kakashi jokily said to him. "Have you forgotten that Tsume is Yuna mother!? She's going to kill me!" Naruto yelled back to him

When the four of some get to the door to the Inuzuka family house Naruto wishes that Tsume wasn't home right now. Naruto starts knocking on the door and when the door opens Tsume was shocked to say the least. Right in front of her is Naruto who she believed was killed three years ago.

"I know you most hate me." Naruto was cut off by Tsume hugging him to death which catches Naruto off guard Naruto but he was also shocked as he was being killed by Tsume hugs. How could she not hate him or want to kill me was the thoughts going through Naruto mind.

"Naruto you're alive." Tsume looked down at him which he looked at which she could tell he was shocked by how she acting. She couldn't help herself because when she opened the door she had no idea she would see Yuna's lover still alive.

"How come you're not trying to kill me?" Naruto asked her which she just gave him a feral smirk. Kakashi then slaps Naruto upside the head for asking that because now he's doom. He starts remember last time Naruto pissed off Tsume. Naruto had used Kakashi and Itachi as human shields which both of them ended up in the hospital that day. They had finally got out after one week of being in there. The reason why Tsume was so pissed at him was because she had walk in on Naruto and Yuna having sex. That was how she found out about them and that she's trying to have a family with Naruto.

To her Naruto was too young to be thinking about that and her daughter wasn't any older. She was nineteen at the time. But now they do have a family and she was glad that one of them is still alive to raise her well. She wasn't going to let him back out of taking care of his daughter no matter what she had to do.

But now they did have a family but she wasn't alive anymore but that doesn't stop Naruto in her mind from raising their daughter and having the family in her honor. She just hopes that Naruto does find away to live his life knowing that she's died and can never come back to life.

"Because if I had tried to kill you then Yuna would be pissed at me that's one thing I don't her to be at me right now, but also now your little angel finally has her tou back and she can be with her tou now." Naruto smiled at her as he walks into the house which he looks at her. He does wonder what name did she give their little angel because he wasn't even to help her think of names for their angel.

"What name did Yuna give our baby?" Tsume smiled because he was finally going know who his daughter is. This was something that she was glad that he was doing but she does wish that her daughter was still alive so both of them can be with their angel but she knows that her daughter can never come back to life.

"Your daughter name is Tifa Namikaze." Naruto listen to her as he smiles when he hears the name. Tsume shows him to Tifa room and when she opens the door the both of them see a little girl playing with kid toys. She looks at him which her blue eyes and brown hair Naruto smiles to her as the two of them walk over to her.

"This is Naruto, he's your daddy." When she hears that she tries jumping up to hug him Naruto goes on his knees and holds his daughter. "Are you really my daddy?" She asked him and he nods his head to her.

"I'm sorry for not being here for you." Naruto hugs his daughter close to him He was glad that he was given a 2nd reason for staying alive. He wasn't going to let that last reason slip out of his hands he swears that he going to keep his little angel alive and happy no matter what.

"It's ok daddy" Naruto smiles at her as Tsume go to the two of them. "You two can talk tomorrow because it's Tifa bedtime." Naruto kisses her forehead as he helps her get in her bed.

"Goodnight Tifa.' She smiles as him as she starts to close her eyes. Tsume and Naruto walk out of the house as they notice everyone is gone. Tsume turns to face Naruto who just looks back at her as well.

'How about you stay and live here? That way Tifa can stay at her clan house." Naruto starts to think it over Tifa does think of this as her home and it would be evil of him to ask her to move. Tsume also did take care of Tifa the whole time he was gone so it wasn't right to take her away from the person that was raising her when he couldn't.

"I guess I can live here." Tsume smiled as she hugs him which he just hugs her back sometimes he wonders how he lived this long. Tsume could be happy like this and at other times trying to rip your balls off for having sex with her daughter.

"But why did you make her go to sleep early; it's only six which I was still up till ten when I was only that age." Naruto just smirks to her which Tsume just rolls her eyes because his daughter wasn't as hyper as he was back when he was a kid. She had heard stories about Naruto from Tsunade about him never going to sleep no matter how old he was.

"Unlike you, she doesn't act like that because you had way too much stamina to think of." He just smirks because even he didn't understand why he has tons of stamina hell he has more than Minato daughter who's the jailer to kyuubi.

Both of them hear the door open as Hana her youngest daughter walk in with Kurenai and Anko. Naruto was wondering how come they came back to the house and what for.

"It is true that you're not dead Naruto!!" Hana just runs to him as he gives him a death hug just like her kaa did which he wonders if this is hell or a good thing.

"Need air…" Hana lets go as he can finally breathe air again which Hana just looks at her kaa which Tsume just smirks. She did the same to do him which Naruto did forget that death hugs is a normal thing in this family.

"You'll be seeing a lot of Naruto because he has agreed to stay here with Tifa, well if he didn't agree I would just have to force him to stay." Naruto just looks at her like she was crazy which Hana just giggles. He does know one thing Hana and Yuna looks like twins which he hopes that he can live in the same place as someone that does look like her.

"That's good; let me show you my two friends." She points to Anko which Naruto sees that she has clothes that let people image of things but he can tell that wasn't who she really was. 'This is Anko but don't let her fool you she's a nice and good person.' She just smirks at him which Naruto wonders if Hana is crazy or something. "The next one is Kurenai which she's the best genjutsu user in the village." Kurenai just smiles which he was glad one of them act friendly but as wondering why she was wearing bandage dress.

"I never got to thank you for saving me before." Kurenai walks up to as he just looks at everyone which everyone now hears the back door slam closed as they see pissed off teenage walk in.

"Kiba you look mad as ever, what got you this mad? Last time I seen you this mad is when you walk in on me and Yuna doing things." Kiba just looks at the owner of the voice was turns pale because he thought he got rid of Naruto and his teasing.

'I thought I had finally got away from you teasing and now your back!" Kurenai just looks at him which he didn't realize his sensei was in the house right now.

"What did I tell you about yelling at people for no reason?" Kurenai just looks at him which he just runs behind his kaa who moves away from him so Kurenai can get to him. Kiba never liked it when she took the side of his sensei or sister over him. To him it wasn't fair that she was always on their side because they are women and he's a dude.

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei but I thought I was free from him and his evil teasing." Naruto just smirks as an idea to tease both him and his sensei. Which Kiba was going to regret saying that to him because now he was going to love teasing him even more than ever?

"You really listen to your sensei, I wonder if there another reason why you're listening to well to her maybe because someone has a crush?" When Naruto see both of them blush he just falls to the ground and start laughing. He looks up at Kurenai who's looking down at him mad but he needed that laugh. "Kami I need that laugh, so long since I had good one." Kurenai stops looking mad as she smiles to him.

"Tell me when are you going to start cooking dinner little Naru-kun because I want to eat soon?" Tsume was sitting on the couch as she asked him that. He just looks at her which she still had that feral smirk of hers. It has come to enjoy the feral smirks of the females of this clan because to him it was a sexy smirk on them.

"So that is why you wanted me to stay so you can eat my cooking again? I wonder maybe you should show Kurenai your cooking skills then." That when Kurenai shakes her head no and Hana looks at him like she was going to kill him.

"Nice try but they had my death cooking but I'm shocked that Kurenai has the guts to come here at dinner time, I must say Yuna did pick a good mate because you can cook and I heard from her your great in bed." Naruto just turns red which Kurenai was shocked that Tsume was talking like that like it was a normal thing to talk about.

"You can stop now I'm going to see what I can cook ok?" Tsume just smirks because she wanted to see him hurry at cooking so she needed to give him little more of a push.

"She did say you were the best she had even had but then again you were only one she had in her life." Naruto starts walking to the kitchen for two reasons one was to cook and another was to get away from her. Sometimes he forgets that she can tease people better than he can which he wishes he would remember that when he needs to.

He does let himself smile this one time as he thinks about the first time he had cooked for Yuna. It was one of the times he will always hold on to and remembers no matter what. That smile of hers was someone that he just wishes he could see one more time as a tear comes down his right eye.

He knows that he has to go to her grave to talk to her which he just hopes that she's watching him from up there. Even if he was a half demon a monster he wants her to watch over him because she still loved him for being what he was and never hated him.

He was shocked that she did hate him for him telling that his tou was the demon known as the terror of death. He realizes that day she would be the one that he would spent his life with and no one else. He wishes that he can still spend his life with her as more tears come down his face. The pain inside his chest was hurting more and more as he thinks about her.

He misses her face as she would smile to him and laugh when he did something funny. He moves his hand to the necklace that she had gave him on their first anniversary of being together it was something he always had on him.

Why did she have to leave him now but he knows wishing her back won't work as he hates that person that killed her. He wishes he could have been the one that found him and ripped him to pierces for what he had done. He took the woman that he loved with all of his heart away from him and now he only has his angel now.

That was right he has his angel that Yuna had gave birth to which he wasn't going to let anymore hurt her or take her away from him. No matter what they try to do no one is going to lay one finger on his angel. The elders have been trying to get him to pass down his bloodlines but he told them to go to hell. He knows if that hawk knows about his angel that he will try to take her away and put her in root anbu. He wasn't going to let him do that even if he has to kill all the elders to keep her safe.

She was the last thing he has of Yuna and he wasn't go let these fools hurt her or take her away to be turned into a weapon. Once they know about real reason he calls his one bloodline a bloodline they will try to make her or him into a demon weapon just like they tried with his half brother's daughter.

Naruto hated that this village had tried doing that to kids because it was sickening to know that his village has tried to turn people into weapons. He has never seen or heard of the other villages doing the things that this village has tired or done.

He starts to look around to see what he can make as he wipes the tears from his face but he never realized. That Tsume was watching him as she just looks sad because she hates to see him go through this. She knows he won't let anyone help him heal his bleeding heart because he was always doing things that were his pain on his own.

Yuna keep asking her for ways to Naruto to let her help him with his feeling and the pain that he is holding inside his heart but no matter what he won't let even her help him. He is just a foolish boy who is over his head right now and needs to let others help him before he breaks down and loses everything around him.

His daughter needs him now more than ever because he's her tou and she doesn't have a kaa so she needs him now and not breaking down. She starts to walk back to where she was sitting as she thinks over new ways to get through to him before its way to late to save him.

Naruto takes out chicken and rice which he hopes everyone likes it he just can't really force right now. He starts to make it as his eyes keep closing and images times with his love and he just shakes his head as he opens his eyes. He needs to force on cooking before he starts a fire by daydreaming like that.

With the women in the living room.

Kurenai was now sitting next to Tsume who was looking at Kurenai. Tsume start smirking to herself because she liked her daughter friends. But she does wonder where in the world did her daughter met these two.

"How could you talk like that and about that kind of stuff in front of your daughter and son?" Tsume smirk just grows wide as she comes up with a way to tease little Kurenai about her talking like that.

"Maybe you were just imaging him doing that to you and being the best you had? Was I right little Kurenai-chan?" Kurenai blushes as Tsume says that about her because she wasn't thinking that or imaging that but now she's thinking about that.

"I wasn't thinking about that then so don't say that again please Tsume-chan." She hears then and not never which her smirk turns into a feral smirk. She knows it evil of her to tease Kurenai so much but she loved to see the woman act because she is always acting with manners and never let's go for a bit.

"But you are saying about that now aren't you?" Kurenai just blushes again as she just stares at the older woman. "Sorry but I don't go that way Kurenai-chan" That causes the blushing face to become even redder which Hana just walks over to her kaa.

"Stop teasing Kurenai-chan you know you love to see Kurenai react way too much to your teasing." Kurenai was thankful that Hana helped her out from that because her kaa did love teasing people way too much.

"You ruin all the fun Hana-chan." Hana just shakes her head because she doesn't know why her kaa loves doing these to people. She sometimes blames Naruto for her acting like this but she was like this before Naruto come into the family. But she knows for a fact that Naruto made her love teasing more than she did when he wasn't around.

"I still can't believe that his own brother is going to force him to become a genin again after all that he has done.' Kurenai mores her eyes to the one that's talking which is her best friend Anko but she thinking the same thing she said. She didn't understand either that someone brother would do that but he does need take care of his daughter now. So he can't do rank s missions and have high chance of dying because his daughter needs him now.

"I'm personally glad that Minato is doing that to Naruto because he needs more time with his angel now, plus his mind right now isn't in the best place to do missions that anbu do." Hana looks at her kaa because she had always cared about Naruto even when she's trying to kill him which happened a lot.

Back with Naruto as he is cooking everyone their dinner which he hopes that everyone enjoys it.

Naruto was putting the finally things on the dinner which he goes to setup the dinner table which this was something he missed doing. He would always cook and Yuna would always do the table which both of them love being this close to each other. When he was finish he starts putting the food on each plate.

"It's done so get in here if you want to eat or don't." Naruto sees everyone walking in as Tsume looks down at the chicken and rice which she was glad he cooked and I wasn't her or Hana doing it.

Everyone sits down as they start to eat the dinner that was made for them by Naruto. Kurenai and Anko couldn't believe that he made this for them because it was great in their mouths. They had always though that men can't cook but they were wrong on that because they can't stop eating the food he had made.

"Your really are a great cook Naruto, I never thought men could cook this good but I guess I was wrong on that." Naruto just laughs a little because that wasn't first time he was told that.

"You aren't first to tell me that, first was Tsume and Yuna because they were shocked that I could cook well." Tsume just looks around like trying now to be stared at because she doesn't want to say it out loud but she was shocked just like Kurenai is right now.

"So you didn't believe that he could cook either Tsume-chan?" Kurenai took this chance to finally tease her back which Tsume was sending her death glares which she just turns to Naruto for telling them that as he just shrugs his shoulders.

Once everyone was done eating Kurenai and Anko went home as Hana had gone with them. "I guess I'll go to sleep because I have find out who my teammates are tomorrow. Which room do I stay in Tsume-chan?"

"The one you and Yuna had shared together." Naruto nods his head as he heads to the room to sleep.

As for the pairing I was thinking about going with Naruto x Kurenai or a harem. But if you think you have an idea of who he should end up with or for one the girls then tell me who and why in a review and I well put it into though.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2rd chapter and hopeful you guys/girls like it.

Hopeful you guys/girls like this chapter.

* * *

Naruto goes into the room that he once shared with Yuna; he looks around the room as he sees all the photos of both of them in. Naruto walks over to the desk as he picks up one of the photos but this one. It was the day he had told her that he loved her but he had sang to her to show her how much he loves her.

He lightly puts the photo back on the desk as he wonders if it was really ok to come back here. He knows he has to take care of his angel but at the same time he doesn't know if he can handle seeing all of these photos.

The photos just reminds him of what he has lost and can never get back no matter how much he wants her back in his life. He keeps thinking of what she always wanted in her life and that was a daughter for her to take care of.

Naruto slowly walks out of the door and heads for his daughter room which he was glad that he had something that Yuna loved. He just wishes that he could have been here to see his angel being born into this world. He hates knowing that he wasn't here when she needed help but also thankful that Tsume was here for her when he wasn't.

When he gets to her door he opens as he sees his little angel sleeping which he just smiles because he was glad that she looks so happy when she is sleeping. He feels a tap on his shoulder as he looks around he sees Tsume in her nightgown which is a long silk blue nightglow.

"You need to come with me now so you can talk about how you're feeling Naruto and you can't say no to me. Yuna always wanted to help you with your feelings but you never let her but you're going let me and now.' She told him the last part in a feral tone of voice which he realizes he has to tell someone. If he doesn't then he will blow up from keeping everything locked inside of him for so many years.

Tsume starts to walk over to the living room as Naruto closes his daughter door quickly trying not to wake her up as he then fallows after Tsume. Tsume does know that she cares about him but she also knows that she wants to help him with everything he has locked up inside of him.

Tsume sits down as she looks at him which she was wondering what he's going to say when she tells him she has used her bloodlines. "Your daughter has used both of your bloodlines the fake bloodline and the 2st Hokage bloodline." That's when Naruto just shakes his head because he was someone that could use the 2st Hokage bloodline but not his brother Minato.

This cause both brother not to get along in the start of their lives but later on they started to care about each other but Naruto still thinks of Minato as only a half brother but Minato thinks of Naruto as a full brother.

"I was really hoping she would find out about them later in her life not so soon, does anyone else know about it? Because I'm not letting that fucking old fucking ass try to get his bloody hands on her." Tsume knows who Naruto was talking about which she would sooner kill him before letting him touch her granddaughter.

"Trust me Naru-kun I'm never going to let someone like that touch little Tifa no matter what, I would sooner kill him with my own hands first. She learned about them once she seen a rose dying and asked it to grow without knowing it would work." Tsume smiles at the last part as she thinks of the time when she sees the little girl keep asking the rose to get better and grow. She seen the little rose grow and start to become so shocked when it worked which Tsume then told Tifa about that bloodline.

"I wish I could be there to see her doing that which I just hope no one tries to hurt her or used her when she grows older." Tsume just looks at him as she pads the sit next to her on the couch telling him to see down.

Naruto sits down as she just rubs his arm trying to calm him down because she knows he's worried about his daughter and how she's going to grow up as someone with a bloodline. "Don't worry because no one will try to hurt her when you or I are around her." He smiles to her because she was always a caring mother and now a caring grandmother.

"Thank you for being there for her when I wasn't even here when her kaa needed me." Tsume just slaps him upside the head because she is really disappointed in him. When did he become this much of a pussy which is because she still remembers the strong Naruto that Yuna loved with all her heart.

"When did you become so much of a pussy Naruto? This wasn't you fault that you couldn't be here and stop blaming yourself for it, no one has blamed you for being gone and no one will because you didn't pick to be in jail or thought of as died." He looks at Tsume as he knows that she is right about him being like that because he doesn't know how else to deal with what going on.

"I guess your right about me acting like a fool now but that only way I know how to deal with these kinds of things." Tsume just keeps rubbing his arm which Naruto just looks at her. She's happy that he somewhat trying to get out of that shell that he hides in.

"Let the people around you help you then, we are here to help you so don't forget that but right now we both need to go to sleep." She stands up as she walks back to her room which Naruto walks back to his room as well.

He starts to sit on the bed as he closes his eyes as he thinks on what Tsume just told him. Maybe he really does need to let others help him but he has done everything on his own up till now. But he never had to raise a child by himself but now he knows he's going to need help.

Naruto starts to lie down on the bed as he realizes tomorrow going be a long day when he finds out what team he is being put on.

The next day as Tsume was now walking inside Naruto room as she stands next to the bed.

"Naruto wake up your brother wants you to be at the tower now." Naruto just opens his eyes as he hears Tsume talking but he just closes his eyes and goes back to sleep. That when he feels himself being kicked out of the bed and landing on the floor.

"I told you to get up now you lazy ass" He just smirks as he stands up and looks at her.

"You are really loud in the morning just like normal." That just makes Tsume look at him with a deadly glare causing Naruto to jump out the window and head to the Hokage tower. When he gets to the tower Minato looks at him funny.

"You don't even change your clothes when you come see me?" Minato asked him as Naruto just looks at him. "I know you don't have anything because it's all still at my house." Minato smirks.

"Why did you call me here now at this time you big fool." Minato just looks at him as he hears the doors open as Kurenai and her team comes in.

"This will be the team you will be on and head over to your old room that my place to get things." Naruto nods his head as he jumps out the window. "Why can't he use the door?" Kurenai just lets out a little giggle.

"Then it wouldn't be as fun then." Kurenai said as she feels a pull on her leg. When she looks down she sees her little two year old daughter which the only time her daughter is with her on duty is when she's only training her team. She would never bring her on a mission because it's too unsafe for her but she doesn't want her daughter to see the life of a shinobi.

"What is it angel?" Motoko just looks up at her kaa as she points to the window."That was Naruto but he also Tifa tou." Motoko smiles because she may see Tifa today then.

-Narutoxolderwomen-

Naruto opens the door to his brother house but he was shocked that he doesn't lock things. He heads over to his old room but when he gets there he's shocked everything is the same as he left it.

He moves over to his dresser as he pulls out some new clothes to change into. "_Now I only need a nice and long shower." _When he starts to open the door to the bathroom and once he walks in he sees Kushina naked and wet. Kushina was now looking at him like she was seeing a ghost because Minato hadn't told her he was back and alive.

"YOU HENTAI EVEN FROM THE GRAVE YOU PEEK ON ME!' She starts throwing things that she can get a hold of as Naruto start yelling in pain. When she sees that it hurt that's when she starts to stop throwing things at him.

"What is that for? I'm not the one that trying kill someone here." Naruto just keeps looking at her as he has to say she does look better then the last time he seen her naked. "Why are you here?" But when she sees the clothes in his hand she understands now. "Now get out so I can get dressed or else you die" The last part made Naruto be scared of his life as he walks out and closes the door.

When he sees Kushina walk out of the bathroom she just stares at Naruto because she can't believe that he was still alive. "How are you still alive Naruto-kun and right here in front of me?" She asked him but Naruto fills her in causing her to be pissed that her husband didn't tell her this.

"Why is it that your brother forgets to tell me that your alive which is something he should of told me front the start? Sometimes he can really be a big fool and this is one of these times." Naruto can only agree to that but Kushina just hits him over the head. "That's for agreeing to make you a genin but it's good to see that Tifa has her tou back."

"Yea I'm glad that I still have at least her left in my life." She can tell what he was thinking of but he just looks at her. "How have you and Riza been since last time I seen you two?" She just smiles to him because she was glad that at least one person beside herself and Minato were nice to Riza.

Every hates her because of Kyuubi being sealed inside of her but she can relate to her daughter because kyuubi used be inside of her but now its inside her daughter but she wishes she can take it back. She doesn't know how the seal broken because she didn't die it was like the kyuubi was taken out of her body from some outside place.

"Two of us have both been fine but I truly wish the village would stop hating her because of what's sealed inside of her." Naruto looks at him because he understands. "Time for you take a shower and do what you have to do today." She walks passed him as he just heads in for a shower.

Once he was done and changes his clothes he heads over to the Hokage tower to meet up with team which he doesn't like the idea of this but he has no say in the matter. Naruto remembers something as he goes to the Inuzuka house to pick up his daughter.

If he was only going to be training with them today than he doesn't want to waste this time because he wants to use it to get closer to his daughter. He wants to be the father that she didn't have all these years but he wishes she was still alive to enjoy raising her with him.

She was his life, she was his reason to keep fighting and growing stronger in order to keep her safe. She was the solo reason for him to live and be happy but now she is gone but in her place is their daughter, she is their angel who needed him to be strong in order to keep her safe from people.

Once he picks her up he brings her with him to the Hokage Tower where he sees Kurenai and her team staring at him funny. Motoko runs over to her friend Tifa as they start to play with each other causing Kurenai and Naruto to giggle than look at each other.

Naruto is glad that his daughter had a friend already to play with; he didn't want her to be lonely and have no friends. He was shocked that Kurenai had a kid because he didn't see a ring so he either most be died or maybe the asshole didn't ask her to marry him.

"What are we going to do today Kurenai-sensei?" he asked her with a smirk which she just rolls her eyes because he didn't have to ask her that, he was far stronger than her as it is. Naruto just sits down and looks at her and her genin team that he will be part of for awhile.

"So big brother what's your true reason for making me a genin again?" He looks at his brother sharply but Minato just shakes his head because he knows this was going backfire. "There are many clan heads that are genins but with them is Sasuke Uchiha the younger brother to Itachi, we have reasons to believe people maybe after him or trying get him to join them." Naruto looks at his brother still because he had a feeling this wasn't just because of his mind.

"I see so that's the true reason, you want me to keep him safe from whoever these people maybe?" Minato nods his head again but Naruto just watches Tifa play before opening his mouth again.

"I guess its ok because I get to spent time with Tifa and not have to worry about going off to high risk missions." Minato smiles because he knows his brother maybe young but he can see that he will make one hell of a father to Tifa.

Naruto looks at Motoko who has black hair like her kaa but she has two solid green times but he moves his eyes to Kurenai. "You have a kid Kurenai-chan?" She nods her head because she may not like her tou she does love her little daughter.

"Yes that's Motoko my daughter but her tou left once he found out I was having a baby." Naruto makes a fist because what kind of lowlife does something like that; it just pisses him off when some asshole has the balls to do that.

"What kind of asshole does that?" Kurenai could see that he was getting mad but she just grabs his hand before he looks at him, her eyes slowly make the anger leave his body but Naruto is still staring at her beautiful red eyes.

"Anyway we have to go train, you should come so you can get used to the team." Naruto nods his head before they pick up their kids and walk out of the office with them but Minato just smiles at the scene.

When the team gets to the training grounds Naruto sits down once he puts Tifa on the ground, he wonders just how this team fights. He has seen many shinobis fight in the past but thing is everyone got their own way.

It's a way of for each person to fallow, their fighting ways and how the act all form this. Naruto just watches them train and wonders what he can learn from watching but he does notice Hinata's way to shy.

Kiba rushes into things but he was an Inuzuka that was something normal but the last one the bug user always thinking before doing things. Kurenai he wonders what kind of strengths she has in her but he will find out soon, once they do a mission or something like that.

"What do you think so far Naruto-kun?" He looks up at Kurenai but did she really want to know what he thinks about her team. "Hinata needs to learn how to stop being so shy, Kiba rushes in like any Inuzuka nothing can be done about that. Last one Shino I think his name is and he need stop thinking all the time before doing."

Kurenai looks at him because he hit their weak spots all in one try but she looks back at her team now and wonders how she can help them. This was her first team to train and she still had a lot to learn.

"I really don't know how fix that, I have been trying but nothing seems to work. This is my first team after all but I hope I can be a good sensei for them and not fail them when they need me the most." Naruto just stares at her because doing that for them is being a hell of a great sensei for them.

"I say it now just by the fact that you care shows that you will be a great and beautiful sensei to them." Kurenai smiles to him because she was glad someone said that to her. He looks back over to his daughter playing with Kurenai's daughter.

"If you want to help them try to work on the things they need the most, it may be harder to do this but in the end it will be worth all the hell." She nods her head even if he can't see her doing that, she looks at her team and hopes that she can be the sensei she has to for her team.

When her team finally gets done training Kurenai walks them over to Naruto before he looks at them. "Now that training is over how about we get something to eat?" Her team nods their heads to her and Naruto does the same.

Naruto leads to the place he always had eaten at when he was still living in the village. When the ramen cook and his daughter see him alive they just turn pale from seeing a ghost. "You don't have been that shocked to see me again."

"What would you like to eat Naru-kun?" Ayame asked but he just sits down at his normal sit before beginning to think what he wants to eat. Naruto just stares at the two of them because he had missed them; he missed eating roman with his love.

"A bear roman, I really missed this place." Ayame smiles before going to make his food, she had missed him but she knows by the look on his face that he's hiding he pain he's feeling right now.

"How are you holding up?" His eyes move to the voice, the roman chief has always been someone to help him when he needed help. "I'm doing ok I guess, it just painful knowing that she's gone."

"Do you want roman to Tifa-chan? You always come here with your grandmother." Tifa smile before nodding her head to him. He just laughs before taking his team's order and goes to work making their food.

"Did you come here a lot before what happened to you Naruto-kun?" He smiles then nods his head to her. "I had always come here almost every single day, Yuna always told me it's not good for my body and that I need stop eating it every day."

"She just wanted you to eat things that are better for your body; she cared a lot about you by how you talk about her." Naruto nods his head but he just closes his eyes, how could so much change in so little time.

He looks down at his little angel with a smile on his face; she seems so happy and carefree of the world around her like she should be. He rubs her head lightly causing the little girl to smile at him.

"Yes she always wanted to make sure I was ok, from body to mind making her the best lover I could had ever asked for." When ramen gets to them he slowly eats but his mind just won't stay off Yuna.

Kakashi walks inside the ramen stand and takes a sit beside Naruto causing him to just look over at him. "I didn't know you like eating ramen? I though you told me I always forced you to eat here." He smiles under his mask before placing his order but he looks at him than at Tifa.

"So you're going to get your daughter into loving ramen now to?" He nods his head to her causing him to laugh but pat him on the back. "Just hope Tsume doesn't kill you for dong that then." He pales before glaring at his old teammate.

"What kind have team do you have to train?" Kakashi just shakes his head at him. "I got one of the worst teams there is. But because Sasuke on my team he council force me to pass them and let them become genins."

"I take it the council are still pains in the ass aren't they?" Kakashi nods his head to him. "But they will not lay a hand on Tifa because if they do I'll kill them." Kakashi looks at his eyes and can see he means what he said.

"You don't have to worry about that you have everyone here to make sure they don't have a chance in hell of doing that Naruto." He smiles to Kakashi but his eyes still show worry in them. "It is nice to see you again Naruto after all this time of thinking you had been killed on a mission."

"It would have been nice of my brother to tell Kushina-chan I was alive so I didn't almost die by her today." Kakashi couldn't help but laugh after hearing that, he knows his sensei could be forgetful at times but to do that to his own brother.

He knows how Kushina can get when she's mad and boy that something he never wants to see. Tsume and Kushina were two people in this village you never wanted to get pissed at you because you know you're died once you do.

"I still remember when Kushina found out she having a baby but also when she giving birth, your brother almost got killed both times by her. It was so funny to watch sensei running away screaming he's going to die." Kakashi had wipe tear from his eye after imaging it again but he didn't realize Minato was now behind him.

"Reliving funny times Kakashi?" Kakashi slowly turns around with fear before he sees Minato looking at him with a hard stare. In seconds Kakashi disappears form everyone view making Minato laugh his ass off only to be hit on the head by his wife.

"Do you always have to scary poor Kakashi-kun like that?" Minato nods his head to her. "He's my student after all so I can scary him if I want to." Naruto hits him on the head this time causing him to just stare at his younger brother.

"How come you are here? Shouldn't' you be doing your job?" He just shrugs his shoulders to his younger brother before sitting down with his wife and ordering but the cook asked where Kakashi went. Naruto takes his bowl and eats it saying it's on Kakashi causing everyone to laugh.

"Why can't I come see how my long died brother is doing? Do you think I don't care or something bad evil like that?" He fakes being hurt making Naruto just glare at him. "You forget tell your beloved wife I was alive and for that I almost died again."

Minato looks at his wife who just smiling sweetly at him showing that he's doomed once he's alone with her. "You know I meant to tell her so she shouldn't react but I thought she would have been sleeping by time you got there."

"Nice try at trying to hide the fact you forget to tell me my dear husband." Minato just looks away trying to see a good place to run causing Kushina to grab him by the ear and drag him away before eating their ramen that Naruto happily eats for them.

"How can you eat so much like that?" He just shrugs his shoulders again before looking over see his brother still being dragged by the ear. "He never learns at all, I forget just how many times she dragged him away like that so far."

"You three seem to be close to each other, it's nice to see a family like that." He looks at Kurenai before he notices his daughter done eating her food. He puts her on his lap but she just tries playing with his hair causing him to laugh.

"We are close you could say even though he knows we don't share the same father thanks to a drunk mistaken my mother did. He still sees me as a brother he has to annoy the hell out of." Kurenai giggles but she picks her daughter up as well before telling her team its ok for them to leave.

'How about I walk you back to your place?" She nods her head to him. "Maybe there Tifa can play with my daughter if that ok with you?" He nods his head yes to her but he pays for both of them even though the cook says no it's on the house he still pays for it.

When the two of them walk to her house Naruto couldn't help but find that he's staring at her time to time. "How long have you been a doing this kind of work?" She looks back at him with a smile.

"I been doing it for seventeen years now and just made jounin." He looks at her but once they get to the house and she lets them inside. They put kids down in her daughter room before moving over to the kitchen.

"How about I get you something to drink?" He nods his head against but once she brings the drink she trips causing the drink to go all over him but that isn't what shocked both of them the most. What shocks them is how she falls down on Naruto with her lips forced on his causing him to look at her.

* * *

What will happe next time? If you like the story tell me and don't be shy to review i don't bite much.


End file.
